WiME Deleted Scene
by Dev1lOnUrShou1der
Summary: Deleted scene from my story When In Middle Earth - fairly out of character, which is why I edited it out, but a couple of people who saw it found it amusing so I am posting it separately.


Sakura opened her eyes to feel fingers gently combing through her hair. She tensed at the unfamiliar sensation and sat up abruptly. She flushed as she looked into Legolas' amused face. Oh gods, had she fallen asleep on him? Her face went red.

The apology that was about to stumble out of her mouth – no doubt in a rushed and jumbled mess – was stopped short when the elf beat her to it.

"I apologise for startling you," he said softly, and moved his eyes to her hair, "It is just so unusual."

Sakura was pretty sure that her face was rivalling her hair at the moment.

"Er…it's ok…just unexpected…and…sorry for falling asleep on you…uh…"

She shut her mouth, feeling more foolish by the second. The others were very kindly pretending not to be amused. She glanced at the poorly hidden smirks sulkily and hid her face against the side of the boat, tossing her cloak over her head.

"Shut up…" she mumbled. First she'd fallen asleep on Aragorn, and now Legolas? And speak of the devil…

"I'm hurt that you've replaced me Sakura," Aragorn's voice drifted over in a teasing tone. She lifted her head to glare at him, cheeks rosy.

**Note to self – sleep ALONE and well away from potentially mortifying experiences with males.**

Gimli let out a loud laugh and clapped the poor girl on the back.

"Ah lass, don't mind the oddities of an elf. Anyone can see they have a fixation with hair."

"And what, Dwarf, is that supposed the mean?" Legolas rejoined with irritation.

"I'll explain in as many short words as I can," Gimli replied in mocking tone which elicited a twitch in the elf's fingers, like he wanted to reach for his bow. But the dwarf's reply was directed more to Sakura than to Legolas, "Why, anyone with eyes can see that they must spend an unnatural time tending to their locks – any real man should not shine when the sun hits their head."

"An interesting standpoint, considering what is in that pouch you wear."

Legolas apparently didn't take kindly to having his masculinity brought into question. And with that the elf and the dwarf were back to their old ways, as if they hadn't been any closer to becoming friends at all. Sakura wondered if Gimli had started the argument for her benefit or for his own – the dwarf never seemed to enjoy himself more than when he was ruffling the elf's feathers. She snickered to herself; maybe they were just doomed to have that kind of friendship. The constantly competitive and argumentative kind. Sakura giggled as Legolas launched into a series of "So is that big beard some sort of compensation?" themed implications, which were hotly refuted and opposed with the dwarves jabs at Legolas' manhood. In a very mature and subtle manner, of course.

"I am not a woman!" She laughed out loud when the elf's composure finally broke, his yell frightening a few birds from their perches and his face red with humiliation and anger. Gimli snickered.

"Ah, but can you prove it?"

Legolas instantly tugged his shirt free and pointed a slim finger at his well-toned Pecs and Abs.

"Does this look like the chest of a woman to you?" He crowed. Then apparently remembered that he was, in fact, in the presence of a lady, and struggled to put it on again as fast as he possibly could.

"Sakura! I…I'm so sorry!...Sakura?" Legolas stammered his apology, red faced and utterly ashamed of himself, he wasn't usually one to get so riled up, but he trailed off as he noticed that she was still staring at his (thankfully, now covered) stomach.

"Well Sakura certainly seems to think not," Gimli winked, unconcerned by the glare he received from girl and elf alike.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sakura said stiffly, before standing and leaping out of the boat into the water.

"Sakura!"

That had been…unexpected. Sakura relished the cold water on her heated cheeks, what she wouldn't give for a cold shower...

**So Legolas takes questioning of his masculinity seriously…**

**Well hot damn.**

Aware that someone was probably about to leap in after her; Sakura gracefully swam upwards and burst through the surface of the water with a splash. She came face to face with several panicking males. She shrugged as best she could in the water.

"I felt like a swim?" she offered with a hesitant smile.

Gimli exhaled noisily.

"If you wanted away from the elf lass, I wouldn't blame yeh, but next time don't give us such a fright aye?"

Legolas deigned not to respond, instead reigning in his temper and keeping his face as composed as he could while he helped Sakura back into the boat.


End file.
